


Lovers [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Charity Auctions, Community: fandom_aid, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about all of the outside problems Brian and Justin have had to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jule1122](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jule1122).



> Made for [](http://jule1122.livejournal.com/profile)[**jule1122**](http://jule1122.livejournal.com/) for [](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_aid**](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/).

**Song** : Lovers In A Dangerous Time by The Barenaked Ladies  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Lovers.wmv) (13.7MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 3:45****


End file.
